Description: (Applicant's Description) The Community-Based Research Management Core (CBRMC) serves to facilitate investigators' access to community-wide and well-defined population- based resources for study. With a primary objective of facilitating recruitment of research participants, the CBRMC also provides educational curriculum development for lay audiences, survey instrument development and evaluation in a community setting, community networking, and monitoring of compliance to protocol activities. The foundation for the Core comes from 50 years of direct community services, including health education programs and patient services, and 26 years of participation in NCI's Surveillance, Epidemiology and End Results (SEER) population-based cancer registry program. This Core will help investigators identify appropriate populations for study, improve accrual rates through direct access to target populations, improve compliance to research protocols, reduce participant attrition, and provide coordination of tasks for greater efficiency in studies of cancer etiology, treatment, and prevention. The CBRMC is uniquely positioned to provide access to the community at large and to well-defined population-based samples for studies of cancer etiology, treatment and prevention. Core staff with a range of backgrounds and experience, enable the Institute to adapt and target programs and educational activities to meet unique needs within the community. This ability to customize messages for specific populations, together with having well established contacts within the various communities, allows the CBRMC to fully partner in community-based research initiatives, as well as to meet the changing needs and requirements of a comprehensive cancer center.